mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The mob series
So I've decided to make a series of meerkats from each mob seen on meerkat manor and seven other groups now. The first series is about the whiskers. Whiskers series 1. Buster's regret- After Suggs joined the Hoax and Buster refused, he has been regretting it ever since he left. Now he wants to find the Hoax, join the group and be with his brother. This has been started already. 2. Zaphod's quest- After Flower died, Zaphod tried his luck at roving. This shows what happened from the end of Goodbye my lovely and Three degrees of seperation. This has been started. 3.Maybellines second chance- Maybelline had one chance, can she get another and not screw it up this time? 4. Rise of the new hero- Mitch finally has what he has always wanted, dominance. But with his new power, there is a certain change in him, a change that makes him from much loved to heavily despised. Only Zaphod can save the family, but will he come back from roving? 5. One final struggle- Rocket dog may not be cut out for leadership,but maybe she is, just one challenge stands against her. 6. The leader who never really was- This is Zorro's story of his short reign in the Whiskers, his roving experiance and his new leadership role in the Commandos. 7. Amira's change- She never loved her son at first, but her mothering instinct kicked in. Will she truly love here son? 8. Sophie's time- After Rocket Dog was hit by a car, Sophie was able to get dominance and a new mate. However with eldest daughter Pickle becoming a threat and her envious former mate Wilson wanting revenge, will smooth sailing be ahead for her? 9. What a traitor is- Squeak, the last son of Big si, now has the whiskers to call home and a dominant male position. However with Sophie's former mate comes for revenge, Squeak must do something, before it's too late. 10. The mystery behind the missing members- Popple and Pumplemouse disappeared after the long one hour of fighting the Kung Fu. This is what I thought what happened to them after. Lazuli series 1. Aretha's rise- After Cazanna died, Aretha became the heir, but was only the dominant female for a year. This was her struggles of leading the lazuli. 2. What did I do to deserve this?- This is about J. Alfred Prufock when he gets overthrown in the lazuli think he gets overthrown and what he thinks. may do the Hoppla and maybe there will be a sequal. 3. Young's destiny- Youg was Aretha's successer and ruled longer than her. This is from the start of her leadership to the end of her reign. 4. Rufus's sadness - Rufus was so distraught after Young's death, he made a vow that he would never love again. However, maybe love is better than a vow. 5. Christina's troubles- After her mother's death, Christina stepped into her position. Her current struggles and reluctance may be the end of the lazuli, unless she gets out of her stubborn ways. 6. The key to love- Former dominant male of the lazuli, Wollow disappeared after a second fight with Rufus. However now he's back and looking for both love and dominance again. He's becoming a good rover, but is it leadership that he really wants again? 7. Big compition- The lazuli's new cassanova, Disgrace, is becoming just as great a rover as his uncle Carlos was. When Carlos's spirit comes to him in a dream, he finds out that there will be more to roving than he thought. 8. From T. burger to Caleb- T. burger never liked his name and wants it to change. When his mother grants him that wish, he becomes Caleb. Will he no longer be tormented? 9. Bernie's wish- She just missed out on dominance, she missed out because of her older sister. Now she wishes that she can overthrow or even kill her sister. Christina should watch her back if Bernie is not to succeed. 10. Eigg's promise- Eigg was the dominant male of the lazuli for a short time until he gave it back to Rufus. However, now he wants dominance again and a promise with a stranger is made. Kung fu series I was origianally going to do the Gattaca series next, but as Meerkats 123 wants me to make a story about Klentije, I'm doing this instead. 1. Klentije's rise- After Klentije was evicted from the commandos, she formed the Kung fu and as the eldest female, she took dominance. This will be dedicated to Meerkats 123. 2. Lil un's dream- a little pup has a big dream to lead a group one day. However, she must have more skills before that dream will come true. 3. Cliton baptiste's horror- The first dominant male of the Kung fu finds out that he was replaced by Clive. Horrified, he wants revenge, but will revenge be the wrong thing? 4. The fist of the dragon- Dragon's fist wants to stand out from the crowd, but how? Her mother is stable in her position or is she? 5. The paw of the tiger- Tiger's paw, unlike her sister, is laid back and doesn't want to do anything special, however, when she finds out that her father was formally from the Whiskers, she's out for answers. 6. The claw of the eagle- Eagle's claw wants to make her own group one day and become the leader. But does she have what it takes. 7. The outcast- Pei mai is the odd one out of her litter. She wasn't named like her siblings and is always bullied by them. She wants a new name, but will her mother grant that wish? 8. The princess- Princesso, as her name suggests, acts like a princess. She steals food from pups, doesn't even bother to pull her weight around and won't get her paws dirty. However Klentije has a plan, a shocking plan, for her daughter. 9. Crux's demands-After losing dominance in the rascals, Crux wants another group to lead. After Clive mysteriously disappears, Crux takes dominance, however a suspicious Klentije doesn't want to have pups with him. Is he hiding a secret? 10. Equally as suspicious- Just like his mother after Crux joins the group, Crescendo wants to find out what is up with this new commander. Gattaca series 1. Risca's chance- With her dominance back in a new group, Risca is taking no chances this time. She now wants to keep it from everybody, even though Viali is not in the group. 2. Izit's pain- After his father Stinker overthrew him, Izit hasn't been the same since. He wants dominance back, but his father has had some years leading the Vivian group. It's Sargent vs Veteran in one of the biggest battles for dominance. 3. From top to bottom- Basta ruled the Gattaca for a short time after that stupid Vivian male kicked him out. This is his short reign and returning to the Balrog, his home. to be confirrmed Elveera series I'm going to finish the Gattaca series later but I got an idea from RussleH's page and I'm going to do this instead. 1. Ectorious's regret- After the phantom split, Ectorious regretted not going with Tenvial. This is his journey to find Tenvial and the Elveera. 2. Why?- Little Dante's father was Silks, but why did he look so much like Ectorious? This is from both Tenvial's and Dante's point of view. When Tenvial dies, this will be about Dante and his rise to power. 3. If only- The sequal to why? this is the story that is inspired by RussleH's book Eleusine's legend. This is how Dante feels after Eleusine died, the time he is no longer needed and his fate. 4. Habusu's fall- Habusu had the good life, until Teabag overthrew him. This is his short reign, his outcasting and his dissapearance. 5. Teabag: Elveera's last general-The unknown son of Zaphod who steps out of the shadows and into the light to become Elveera's last general. 6. The last three- Ash, Gigima and Mr Scruff are the last members of the Elveera. They must look for a group to call their own, but will a KMP mob be the right mob for them? 7. A true legacy- This highlights the remembered dominant meerkats of the Elveera and stories from some. 8. The tale of Knightrider- Knightrider disappeared with his father and brothers while roving. His father easily became a dominant male in one wild group, but what will he do when Dante abandons him after he is bitten by a snake? 9. Dante's story- More about Dante, he is seen more in the wild group. The final book in the series that has Dante in it. 10. The last stand- This is the last of the Elveera mob, as they all die of TB, except for Ash, Gijima and Mr scruff. Commandos series 1. Nikita's struggle- After Hannibal dies, the most unusual thing happens to Nikita. She struggles without her mate by her side. That was until Zorro came along. 2. Ketamine's drop- After Hannibal died, Ketamine took the position of dominant male. When Zorro overthrows him and chases him out, Ketamine must find a group to call home now, but where? 3. Too attracted- "Sure, I was too close too Nikita, but was this the right punishment?" This is Miles's point of view after he was evicted by Zorro. 4. Low lying until the end- Panthro was the last dominant male of the commandos. This is his low lying tactic until both Miles and Karim die. 5. Second and final- After Nikita died, Celidh became the second dominant female of the group. She was sadly the last as well. 6. Wilson's plan- The sequal to betrayal, the details will be in the introduction paragraph. 7. Why can't I do that?- Coop, Celidh's littermate, always wanted to be leader. But when his dreams are thwarted, he develops a taste for what his father always had: revenge. 8. All the effort- Benzedrine was the last surviving member of the commandos and she wanted to lead the group. When the commandos are lost, however, she feels more greatful that she was evicted and in the sequoia. 9. A dangerous game- Karim never meant to break Klentije's heart. He didn't even know Klentije still loved him. With her and his new girlfriend wondering who he will pick, Karim may of landed himself into deeper water, when Hannibal's spirit comes to threatan him. 10. What I want- Jenima seemed to be the outcast of the commandos when she ran out of battle. Did she really want to be born in the commandos? Baker is eager to find out. Baobab series 1. Cruise's last stand- Meerkats123 said that I should make a story about her, so I will. These are Cruise's last days of leadership before her death. 2. Al Capone's dominance- Around this year, Al Capone was getting back to his old roving ways, but was roving before Cruise's death the biggest mistake he had done? 3. Herpasaurus's fear- Herpasaurus was scared that she would die in exile. But when she meets up with her sisters and fear is the least of her worries... Category:Meerkat stories